1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus, communication apparatus, and communication system used for communication among a plurality of points via communication lines and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to advances in communication and computer technology, it has become possible for users to engage in multipoint communication (party communication) for communication with a plurality of users by connecting a camera and microphone to a personal computer at home without purchasing a large scale expensive system like a television conference system and by transferring images and sounds in real time between a plurality of personal computers via a network.
When a service provider of such a multipoint communication provides this service, there is a demand for developing a system which is user friendly and convenient for the service provider in business.
The present invention was made in consideration with the above disadvantages of the related art and has as an object thereof to provide a communication control apparatus, communication apparatus, and communication system friendly to users of multipoint communication and a method thereof.